Avatar: Attack on the Rim
by Der Namenlose
Summary: The kaiju changed their tactics, so did we. -a "wouldn't it be cool if..." fanfic-
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Giant friggin' fire bendin' titan havin' robots.

The walls actually worked, much to the surprise of everyone involved.

Including me.

The first Category IV on record came up to the Australian Wall of Life, and went to town on it for a solid three days, the wall did not give, and then it left, and simply stayed next to the wall, staring, and roaring. And then, it left. Went back through the breach.

The Jäger Program went dark, and the media hounded us all, saying that we were a waste of money to begin with.

And then, one day, five years later, a kaiju, codenamed "Colossus," walked up to the Australian Wall, and started ripping chunks of itself off and threw them over the wall.

The chunks fell apart into human-looking kaijus, blue and grey humanoids, only a dozen or so feet tall. They weren't that hard to fight, the Australian army took care of them relatively quickly, hell, a firebender can take down dozens of them.

We wondered what the deal with these kaiju were. Compared to a single kaiju, they were ants.

And then we realized what their blood did.

You see, kaiju blood, along with the rest of a kaiju, is poisonous.

The blood of these kaiju were something else.

The black market kaiju dealers were the first to prove that these mini kaiju were not poisonous when they stumbled out of their lair, growing at a rate of two feet per minute, turning blue and gray, halting at various heights, the largest being about 50 feet.

The Australian fire corps were sent in to incinerate every last drop of kaiju.

Colossus, what looked like a huge blob when it crossed the breach, was, at that point, closer to a humanoid, it then, for the next few days, disappeared into the ocean. We later discovered it had stayed under the ocean, feeding on ocean life to gain more mass for kaiju chunks.

And then, a Category IV, called "Otachi," a kaiju that could fly, went across the world, carrying the chunks and dropping them into relatively low population areas, making more of the humanoid kaiju.

The humanoid kaiju, now classified as "Titans," grew exponentially in population, smaller walls were made by earthbenders, keeping them contained while the firebenders went in and vaporized them.

Colossus went off the radar, Jäger's were brought back to help fight any kaiju that came through the Breach, my partner Mako and I became the most successful kaiju killers.

To be honest, I was afraid that the kaiju would just dig under the wall, but I guess whatever's on the other side of the Breach likes a show.

Chapter 1

Avatar Aang meditates in his temple, communing with the spirits of his three most recent predecessors.

He quickly learns that his predecessors have never seen anything like the kaiju in the Spirit World.

The four then discuss whether Aang should give the elemental Jäger program his blessing, he is expecting a visit.

He graciously says goodbye to his predecessors, and then, on cue, one of his oldest friends introduces the current head of the Jäger program.

"Aang," Sokka says, "Pentecost is here to see you again."

Aang, dressed in Tibetan robes, and Sokka, wearing jeans and a shirt with his tribe's symbol, are in stark contrast to Agent Pentecost, dressed in his suit.

"Avatar Aang," Pentecost says, bowing deeply.

"Marshall Pentecost," Aang says, bowing, "I trust that this is about the Jäger Benders?"

"Yes," Pentecost says, "I am here to inform you that, while we are in fact already making them-"

Aang laughs, "I figured."

Pentecost clears his throat, "We have yet to gain any support for the development of the weaponry from any bender scientists yet, to be perfectly honest, I believe it is because of your aversion to the program, could you explain to me why you find saving the world to be such a bad idea?"

Sokka furrows his brow, Aang raises his hand, telling him to remain calm.

"It is the fact that you would be causing benders to create destruction on a scale that the world has never seen before. All of the bending paths should be used, if they ever must be used, to keep the world in balance."

Pentecost, keeping his face straight, says "These kaiju are tearing our world to shreds."

Sokka speaks up, "Aang, I say this as a friend, these kaiju are the spitting image of imbalance and destruction, they need to be destroyed."

Aang's eyes flare blue for a split second as his predecessors assured him that what he wanted to do was right.

* * *

Armin and Mikasa stare at their friend, Eren, as he convulses from the pain of the Titan blood working its way through his body.

Mikasa held his hand, if it weren't for the fact that Eren will be shaking, Armin will be able to tell that she was too.

Armin cries, though you won't be able to tell because of the water from the hose he will have used to clean off Eren and the surrounding area so they can pick him up and take him into the building.

Eren Jäger gives one last convulsion, and his eyes slowly dart between his old friends as he succumbs, and appears to die.

His skin will turn a slight blue-black hue as Armin tells Mikasa that they need to run.

They do, but very quickly, as soon as they clear the building, and start darting between streets, Eren Jäger wakes up, looks at his hands, and screams.

He runs out of the building, an immense pain racking him as he grows in height.

He tries to form the words to call for Mikasa and Armin, but it comes out as horrendous howls. He looks around, and sees another titan, not much taller than he is.

He feels something snap in him, and he runs toward it.

Mikasa turns around in time to see a titan skull fling past her, a disfigured looking Eren howling as he holds his hand in pain.

Eren looks at Mikasa, he feels the pain start to recede, he tries to reach for her.

Mikasa runs toward him, Armin turns and yells, Eren desperately clings to his mind, feeling the urge to kill grow stronger by the second.

Eren realises that he will not be able to take away the bloodlust.

And so, he turns his head, and sees another titan, taller than he is by about three feet, he realises that it's almost at the max height of titans.

He motions for Mikasa to back away as he finds something to keep his violence in check.

* * *

In the Chinese Shatterdome, which will have since become the main base of operations for the Jäger Program, Raleigh marvels at the new type of Jäger being tested.

"I get the Forge part of its name," Raleigh says, "Where's the 'Whiskey' part come from?"

"You'd think it'd be because whiskey burns a hole in your gut," Tendo says as he monitors the neural handshake between the two fire-benders, "but it comes from 'W' which is the symbol for tungsten, which has the highest melting point of all metals."

"How high?"

Whiskey Forge makes a punching motion, sending out a fireball dozens of feet wide, it strikes the water about a mile away with a cascading explosion.

"If you poured liquid tungsten on lava, the tungsten would freeze."

"I thought benders didn't use weapons, how did they get something like that out of tungsten?"

Tendo laughs, "They don't, that was just the two benders in the Jäger, bender-Jägers'll just be giant conductors for their energy."

"How much of the world population are benders, again?" Raleigh asks.

"One in every 300 people, but there's only one Airbender left, the Avatar."

"What's the deal with the Avatar?"

"Never bothered to study it," Tendo says.

Tendo puts his finger on the earpiece he wears, and gets told some startling news.

"A titan that's killing other titans? That's..."

"Called it," Dr. Geiszler said as he walked by, "problem is; so did Hermann. You guys should really send someone in to capture him, chances are he's just, you know channeling whatever mind control that's being forced upon him by the telepathic link to kaijus, his mind probably can't take much more."

"Marshall Pentecost," Tendo says, "Did you get all that?"

"If Geiszler and Gottlieb are sure we can get something out of this titan, then tell the soldiers there to help it and then restrain it."

"That seems a little off the wall for you, sir," Tendo says.

"The Avatar has agreed to give the Jäger program his blessing, I'm absolutely ecstatic, if the retrieval goes wrong, put the blame on me."

Raleigh smiles, "Titan-Jägers?"

Geiszler gives a huge smile, "I would die a happy man."

The kaiju warning siren goes off.

"Have the attacks been getting farther between?" Raleigh asks.

"They're hovering at about a month apart." Geiszler says.

"Two Class III's... and... a Class II?" Tendo says.

"That sounds fishy," Raleigh says, "Want us to deploy?"

"We'll send Forge with you, it could use a test run," Pentecost says.

"See somethin' new everyday," Raleigh says.

* * *

Note to the fans of my other fanfic: and now for something completely different.

Note to whoever reads this: this is written for entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aang reads through the documents on the firebending Jäger as Sokka calls upon an old friend and fellow lover of the sciences.

Aang dislikes the idea of bending Jägers being powered by nuclear reactors, he'd have to ask if any other source of power would be possible, certainly, bending would open up some means.

"Yes, old friend, I'm sure Pentecost's scientists would welcome you, one of them certainly would, at the least, see you at the Shatterdome."

Sokka hangs up his phone and stares at Aang for a moment.

Sokka realizes that Aang has been on the same page for the past five minutes.

"You're worrying about her, aren't you?" Sokka says, taking a shot in the dark.

Aang smiles, and looks up from the papers, "Not just her, all of them, our friends."

Sokka gives a somber smile, "They can handle themselves, you know that."

"May I see your phone, I want to call them."

"Sure thing," Sokka says.

Aang dials the phone, after a few rings, he hears the voice of Katara, his wife.

"Hello?" She says.

"Hello," Aang says, "How are you all doing?"

"Better every time I hear your voice," she sighs, "Zuko is doing fine, and Toph is training more and more people to metal bend tougher walls."

Aang laughs.

Sokka looks at his friend, and smiles, but he can tell Aang was worrying about something, it most likely had something to do with the titans, which Aang had said bothered him more than the monstrous kaiju.

* * *

Eren is about to collapse under his own weight.

He can tell he's taken too many hits, the sense of pain is gone, but he can still feel a dull sort of pressure.

His hold on his mind is constantly shifting, he swears he's almost lost himself and smashed Mikasa and Armin, who are hiding in a building across the street from the one Eren died in, watching the spectacle.

"He's still himself," Armin says.

Yes, despite his blue and gray colored body, his disfigured face, which makes him look more like a goblin, and the horrible amount of bite marks and bruises along his body, Eren is still Eren, his fighting stance, when Eren has his greatest hold on himself, shows that he is still him.

He's killed somewhere around a dozen and a half of them, but his next kill is stolen by someone gathering the earth around the legs of a titan, grinding them into dust, the titan, with a stupid grin, falls down, and its head is then crushed by a rapidly moving chunk of earth.

"That's the one!" a voice says, and Eren can feel some sort of pressure all around him, all the way up to his neck, he can't move, and he sees people begin to fight the titans, being sure to disintegrate them.

They are in biohazard suits, but designed for movement.

The cleanup crews.

So his hometown was dead then, the cleanup crews always did come late.

Mikasa ran up to an earthbender that was presently keeping Eren locked up.

"What are you doing?" she asks, remaining calm.

The earthbender looks to her, surprised someone was still alive.

"Got orders to take this guy in," he says, "We're just waiting for the helicopters to tie this guy to."

Armin ran up next, surprising the earthbender even further.

"Where are you taking him?"

"China," the earthbender says, "God knows how long we can keep him under wraps, or if he'll keep his mind that long."

Armin noticed that a few earthbenders are taking apart cars, wrapping any metal they can around Eren, by this time, some 15 benders are helping to restrain him as he futilely howls at the sky.

Mikasa needs to see Eren, look into his eyes, she climbs up the stone and aluminum and iron prison surrounding him, alarming the earthbenders, but she gets to his exposed head before they can do anything.

She hangs from his hair, and looks into his eyes, he has ceased howling.

"Eren! Stay in control! Don't just be another one of those monsters!" She can not think of what else to say through the sobs that are threatening to well up in her throat.

"Eren!" Armin calls out, if Eren could turn his head, he would.

An earthbender makes a call to ask if they can bring these kids along.

* * *

Whiskey Forge, looking absolutely puny in comparison to the Mark V next to it, walks out into the ocean.

"You sure your fire will work under here?" asks Raleigh to Nori and Seiichi Fujimoto, the two brothers who pilot Whiskey.

"Even though iron may not have a flame," Seiichi says, "it can certainly burn."

Tendo rang out to the two Jäger crews, "Coming up on the Class III's, Horakyofu and Jigsaw, Class II Stahlkiefer lagging behind."

Just as their conn-pods go under the waterline, they see what they assume to be Jigsaw.

It swims very fast as it comes up to the continental shelf, it's long, pointed nose coming into sight first, followed by a head with two wide-set eyes that were abnormally large for a kaiju, its body had slits along it, its gills perhaps, its arms, overly long, have blades running along them after the elbow, resting on top of the forearm and hands. Its feet are bent, made for swimming.

It swims towards Whiskey Forge first, which raises up its fists, which in turn begin to glow from heat.

Whiskey Forge punches at Jigsaw as it makes its final approach, a wonderfully timed move, Jigsaw evades just barely, but a visible burn sears along its torso and stomach.

Jigsaw swims away, preparing for a return attack, the more agile Whiskey Forge turns to keep it in sight.

"Gypsy!" Nora says, "you'll have to help us with the locations of the kaiju!"

A wonderful drawback to making the bender classes more agile to keep up with their bending styles was that they had to fly blind, among other things.

"Got it, Whiskey," Raleigh replies.

And then, he and Mako see a flicker of movement, it looks like a tentacle.

"If someone makes a Cthulhu joke," Raleigh says as the hulking mass of tentacle legs and gelatinous torso raises itself over the shelf-line.

"Now is not the time for humor," Mako says, "We need to help Whiskey."

Raleigh looks at Whiskey and back at the slowly approaching octopus kaiju.

"That might be a problem if that thing gets any clo-"

Mako interrupts him as she adjusts the torque for power, "Then we cut it out of the way."

Gypsy 2.0 makes a run at Horakyofu, drawing its sword, Gipsy 2.0 cuts off one of its eight tentacles, which does not seem to get a reaction out of the monster, it wraps itself around Gypsy, its beaked face, with overly large eyes and vent-looking openings for ears, snaps at the conn-pod.

Gypsy raises its sword and turns it point-down, and tries to drive into the monster, it releases it's hold, but not without losing another tentacle, six remaining.

"We have eyes on Jigsaw!" Nora says.

Whiskey Tango brings up its fists, and when Jigsaw attempts to ram it again, Whiskey grabs it by its snout, the heat and force of the grab nearly breaking it, and then punches clean through Jigsaw's torso with one strike, Jigsaw gives a screech, and then falls still.

Horakyofu gives an eery glubbing sound from its beak as it sees its fellow kaiju die. Gypsy readies its sword, pulling it in, arms bent, it primes its arm rockets.

Horakyofu swims towards Gypsy and is promptly speared through the spongy mass that suffices for a skull.

Back at the Shatterdome, Tendo watches the fight, as well as the neural handshakes.

He then has his shoulder tapped by a man with a strange-looking monocle.

"You seem important," the man says.

Tendo didn't look up to see the man, "Kind of am, my man, mind telling me who you are?"

"I would be the Mechanist, or so people call me," the man says.

Tendo looks up in surprise at the man, and sees the telltale sign that shows he isn't lying.

His eyebrows still haven't grown back.


End file.
